


Глупые способы умереть

by Riisa



Category: Gantz, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Ratings: R, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riisa/pseuds/Riisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он просыпается от играющей где-то вдалеке назойливой песенки: «Глупые способы умереть, столько глупых способов умереть…»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глупые способы умереть

Когда после пар в университете они подходят к платформе метро, Хьюга сразу понимает, что что-то не так — толпа не распределена по всей площади, а явно обступила один угол.

— Ох, — Киеши выше, ему легче разглядеть поверх голов, — там человек на рельсах. Кажется, пьяный…Сам точно не выберется.

Хьюге чертовски не нравится, как это звучит.

— Только не говори, что мы полезем его спасать.

— Ну мы же не можем бросить его там умирать, — невозмутимо отвечает Киеши. — Мы все-таки спортсмены, нам куда проще.

— Тебе напомнить, что у тебя с коленом? Эй, Киеши, это же опасно!

— Зато руки сильные, — подмигивает Киеши, мягко протискивается через толпу и спрыгивает на рельсы. Хьюга много ругается, но ему ничего не остается, как последовать за ним.

Когда они оказываются перед приближающимся поездом, Хьюга успевает подумать, что это до чертиков дурацкая смерть, а в следующий момент его размазывает под колесами.

 

Он просыпается от играющей где-то вдалеке назойливой песенки: «Глупые способы умереть, столько глупых способов умереть…». Свет бьет по глазам, он тут же закрывает их рукой.

— Что за черт, — стонет Хьюга, — я чувствую себя трупом.

Голова гудит, будто он всю ночь пил на студенческой вечеринке вместе с Киеши, которого алкоголь не брал до последнего. Так, стоп. Киеши?  
Картинки в голове меняются с огромной скоростью: станция метро, платформа, люди, бомж пытается подняться, свет, поезд…

— А ты и есть труп, — сообщает ему насмешливый голос, и Хьюга подскакивает — да ну, не может быть.

Но, оказывается, может: мало того, что утро явно не задалось, так на него еще и в упор смотрит Ханамия Макото.

— Привееет, — тянет он.

— Что все это значит? — Хьюга тянется поправить очки — надо же, целые, не разбились при падении…Он снова вспоминает поезд, и его рвет.

— Ну только не заблюй тут все, до завтра будет вонять, — брезгливо морщится Ханамия.

— Киеши, — хрипит Хьюга, — где Киеши?

— Еще не очнулся, — доверительным тоном сообщает ему Ханамия, — похоже, ему досталось сильнее. Хотя теперь уже никакой разницы.

— Что значит никакой разницы, Ханамия? — раздается из-за спины голос.

Киеши, прикрывает глаза Хьюга. Ладно, они в какой-то заднице, но он хотя бы не один.  
Ханамия криво улыбается:

— А то и значит, скудоумный. Ганц вас вылечил.

— Ганц? — переспрашивают они в голос.

Ханамия делает жест в сторону противоположной стены.

— Он.

Сперва Хьюга думает, что это какая-то гигантская копия шарика из «Трассы 60», но такой явно нельзя потрясти, чтоб узнать судьбу. Зато вот с функциями магнитолы этот справляется отлично: «Глупые способы умереть, столько глупых способов умереть…» Сколько раз он уже слышал эту фразу?

— О, поверь мне, «Трасса 60» тут ни при чем, — Ханамия что, его мысли читает? — та модель давно устарела по сравнению с этой. Да, конечно, надоедает, что у него всегда один репертуар, но долго это не продлится. Раз нас сейчас трое, надо ждать еще двоих. Каких-нибудь самоубийц или старушек, чей путь сократили дражайшие родственники, — выплевывает он. Ему явно не нравится такая перспектива.

— Ханамия, — говорит Киеши севшим голосом, — что происходит вообще?

Но Ханамия не успевает ответить — музыка внезапно прекращается, чтоб заиграть еще громче, а на полу начинают появляться тела. Хьюгу мутит: не каждый день видишь человека в поперечном разрезе.  
В этот раз подросток лет пятнадцати и мужчина под сорок.

— Повезло, — цокает Ханамия. — В прошлый раз были какие-то гяру.

— И где же они? — спрашивает Киеши.

Ханамия пожимает плечами:

— Сдохли, конечно.

Подросток приходит в себя первым и обводит комнату диким взглядом:

— Это что, какой-то прикол?

— Нет, парень, — ядовито отвечает ему Ханамия, — это шоу со скрытыми камерами. Вот из этого шарика сейчас на тебя смотрит мамочка, можешь помахать ей рукой.

— Ханамия, мать твою, — прерывает его Хьюга, — может, ты хоть нам что-нибудь объяснишь?

Тот поворачивается лицом к шару:

— Он сам сейчас все объяснит, да, Ганц?

Музыка прекращается, а на поверхности шара проступает: «Ты прав, бровастый умник».  
Хьюга неожиданно усмехается:

— Надо же, кто-то сказал правду про твои брови.

Надпись тут же меняется на: «А ты бы помолчал, неврастеник».  
Ханамия ржет.

— У Ганца весьма своеобразное чувство юмора.

— Вы с ним похожи, — огрызается Хьюга.

Ханамия странно косится на него, но молчит.  
Ганц пишет: «А вот и первая цель!»  
Хьюга не такой уж фанат фантастики, но то, что появляется на экране, человеком назвать нельзя при всем желании.

— Да это же луковица, — изумленно говорит Киеши.

— А ты что думал, здесь будут серые человечки из фильмов? Нееет, Киеши, — голос Ханамии становится тише и тяжелее. — Вот как выглядят настоящие инопланетяне. А присутствующие здесь выглядят как те, кто их убивает.

— Простите, — вмешивается мужчина; никто не заметил, как он очнулся. — Я правильно вас расслышал, нам нужно будет кого-то убить? Я не уверен, что смогу, я не убийца…

Ханамия поднимает бровь:

— Ты уже мертв, мужик. А если не убьешь — умрешь еще раз. Все просто. Главное не сдохнуть и уложиться в таймер.

Шар пишет: «Все верно, умник», и начинает отсчитывать три часа.

 

Процесс надевания черных костюмов, которые дает им Ганц, запоминается Хьюге только шуточками Ханамии про парней в латексе. Оружие легко ложится в руку, его шершавая поверхность немного напоминает баскетбольный мяч. Процесс выслеживания инопланетян берет на себя Киеши, который старается действовать так, чтоб никто не пострадал. Пацан смотрит на него с восторгом, Ханамия — с неприязнью, но лучше уж так, чем взгляд пришельца — будто он хочет их раздавить.

Хотя почему будто.

До того, как он простреливает голову первому напавшему на него луковичному монстру, Хьюга до конца не верит в то, что это не черный розыгрыш Ханамии, даже когда пацан падает с раскроенным черепом. Умом он понимает, что Ханамии банально не хватило бы денег на такие декорации, но привычку относиться к нему настороженно не так просто отбросить.

— Черт, — шипит Ханамия, — ублюдочный шар все-таки опять подставил, не зря я думал, что три часа для луковиц это слишком.

Сбоку вслед за последним луковым к ним приближается какая-то многоножка. Точнее, многоручка, с ужасом понимает Хьюга, когда уличный фонарь освещает медную статую то ли Каннон, то ли Шивы, черт поймешь этих богов. И для статуи эта движется слишком быстро.

— Шива, — подтверждает его подозрения Ханамия, — ему-то здесь что понадобилось? Явно босс не вашего уровня.

Хьюге кажется, что он недоговаривает: «И не моего».

— Вариантов у нас нет, — вздыхает Киеши, — придется сражаться.

Что-то подобное Хьюга уже слышал, и тогда все закончилось совсем не радужно.

— А ты, я смотрю, быстро адаптировался, а, Киеши? — с возбужденным одобрением говорит Ханамия и быстро облизывает губы. Хьюга пытается прогнать из головы мысль о том, что Ханамия тоже пришелец; по крайней мере, язык у него явно длиннее обычного человеческого.

А может, ему так кажется, потому что он уже не первый раз залипает на язык Ханамии.  
В этот момент Хьюга даже рад появлению Шивы прямо перед ним — отвлекает от ненужных мыслей.

— Стреляй, — истошным голосом орет Ханамия, — стреляй, блядь!

И он стреляет, но Шива успевает первым — руку пронзает адской болью, а потом Хьюга понимает, что у него больше нет руки. И оружия у него тоже нет. А вот у Шивы большой запас мечей…  
Большая часть из которых всажена в Киеши, который, видимо, ринулся ему наперерез.  
Хьюга падает на землю, его накрывает болевым шоком, а Киеши продолжает стоять — мечи протыкают его насквозь, удерживая в одном положении.  
В это время Ханамия нападает из-за спины: Шива выставляет всего один меч, но ему все равно приходится несладко, пока он добирается до затылка и стреляет в упор:

— Пока, ублюдок.

Шива заваливается на асфальт, и Киеши заваливается с ним. Хьюга уже не видит этого, он вообще ничего не видит, но слышит лихорадочный шепот Ханамии:

— Нет, блядь, нет, только не ты, ну переноси нас уже, ебаный шар!

 

Теперь первое, что он спрашивает, еще до того как открыть глаза:

— Я жив?

— Мы все мертвы, — снова сообщает ему Ханамия, но его голос звучит глухо, без привычной едкости, — просто кто-то еще мертвее нас.

Хьюга по старой привычке пытается приподняться на локтях и в шоке смотрит на Ханамию, когда ему это удается.

— Что…Какого черта? Жизнь после смерти — ладно, инопланетяне — бывает, но как у меня могла заново отрасти рука?!

Ханамия хмыкает:

— Скажи спасибо Ганцу. Он лечит все повреждения после возвращения с миссии. Ты можешь потерять руку, ногу, две ноги; но здесь ты очнешься целым. Задача разве что не сдохнуть, с которой наш тупой друг не справился.

Ему кажется, что он заревет, если будет думать сейчас о смерти Киеши, поэтому всеми силами старается этого избежать и спрашивает совсем о другом:

— Ханамия, — Хьюге думает, что он ослышался, — ты что, назвал Киеши другом?

Ханамия отворачивается и через несколько секунд тихо говорит:

— Я провел здесь почти год и ни разу за это время не встретил знакомого лица. Но теперь, — в его голос возвращается привычная насмешка, — ты застрял здесь со мной. В этой комнате, откуда выход только за пришельцами. Скоро ты отрубишься до очередной миссии. Хотя сначала шар скажет, сколько мы с тобой заработали. Да, шарик?

На черной поверхности горит надпись: «Неврастеник — 0 баллов; слишком тупил и залипал на бровастого».  
Брови Ханамии ползут вверх:

— О.

— Давай не сейчас, — устало просит Хьюга. У него нет сил, чтоб обсуждать еще и это.

Надпись расплывается и складывается заново:  
«Бровастый умник — 100 баллов».

— О, — снова говорит Ханамия. — У меня такое впервые.

Поверхность шара снова меняется, теперь на нем появляется меню:

«1. Улучшить оружие.  
2\. Улучшить костюм.  
3\. Выйти отсюда».

Ханамия упирается в него невидящим взглядом, а потом быстрым движением нажимает «1».  
Откуда-то из подножия шара выезжает кейс с чем-то длинным.

— Ты больной, — ошарашено говорит Хьюга, — он же предлагал тебе выбраться.

Ханамия с любовью гладит свою новую винтовку:

— Я, пожалуй, тебя подожду.

И он показывает Хьюге язык.

 

«Глупые способы умереть, столько глупых способов умереть…»


End file.
